tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KDAF
KDAF, virtual channel 33 (UHF digital channel 32), is a CW-affiliated television station licensed to Dallas, Texas, United States and serving the Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex. The station is owned by the Tribune Broadcasting subsidiary of the Tribune Media Company. KDAF's studios are located off the John W. Carpenter Freeway (State Highway 183) in northwest Dallas, and its transmitter is located south of Belt Line Road in Cedar Hill. History Early history The UHF channel 33 allocation in Dallas–Fort Worth has been licensed to and operated by several companies over five decades of operation. The first television station to occupy the channel was KMEC, an independent station that signed on the air on October 1, 1967; it was the second UHF television station to sign on in the market, after KFWT-TV (channel 21, allocation now occupied by independent station KTXA), which debuted two weeks earlier on September 19. Founded by Maxwell Electronics Corporation (owned by Carroll Maxwell, who also served as its general manager), the station aired a mix of syndicated and locally produced programming, among which included the public affairs program Dallas Speaks (hosted by Jim Underwood, who previously worked at CBS affiliate KRLD-TV (channel 4, now KDFW) as a reporter), and children's programs Bozo's Big Top (a localized version of the Bozo the Clown franchise, which would eventually become synonymous with the version aired by KDAF's present-day Chicago sister station WGN-TV from 1966 to 2001 after it became a national superstation) and Colonel Pembroke's Funtime. Due to financial losses incurred on the venture, the station ceased operations on October 25, 1968. Maxwell sold the station's license to the Evans Co. on April 2, 1969. Evans paid the costs for the demolition of Channel 33's existing transmitter tower as well as the construction of a new tower facility to house its transmitter. The short-lived and ultimately aborted attempt by The Evans Co. at returning the station to the air led to the sale of the construction permit for the transmitter facilities to the locally based ministry Berean Fellowship International in the winter of 1971. Six months after being granted a license on September 1, 1971, Berean signed a new station on Channel 33, under the call letters KBFI (its call sign taken from the ministry's initials), on February 21, 1972. It operated as a non-commercial independent station that maintained a format consisting of religious programming. But, like its predecessor, KBFI signed off after only ten months on the air on December 16, 1972. The Portsmouth, Virginia-based Christian Broadcasting Network (CBN) purchased the license, and returned Channel 33 to the air on April 16, 1973 as KXTX-TV (for "Christ (X) for TeXas"), becoming CBN's third television station (after WYAH-TV (now CW affiliate WGNT) in Virginia Beach and WANX (now CBS affiliate WGCL-TV) in Atlanta, both of which would later be operated alongside KDAF under Tribune ownership). As was the structure of CBN's other independent stations, it maintained a format consisting primarily of religious programs as well as some general entertainment programming, with its slate of secular content being a mix of westerns, classic sitcoms and drama series. However, CBN's stay on Channel 33 would not be a long one: Doubleday Broadcasting wanted to get rid of KDTV, a competing independent station on UHF channel 39 that served as the company's flagship television property, due to its constant struggles in attempting to make the station profitable. Doubleday attempted to donate it to three different non-profit interests – Area Education Television Foundation, Inc., the Dallas Independent School District (both of which owned PBS member station KERA-TV (channel 13) at the time) and Berean Fellowship International – with neither choosing to accept Doubleday's offer as the terms of the donation proposal would have required the prospective owner to agree to assume a large amount of the station's debt. Doubleday's attempts to find a willing licensee to donate the Channel 39 license and assets would lead it to approach CBN about discussing such an acquisition; the ministry accepted Doubleday's proposal on November 9, 1973. Four days after CBN formally acquired ownership of the license on November 14, it moved the KXTX call letters and associated programming to Channel 39. Meanwhile, Doubleday took over the Channel 33 license, assigning the KDTV calls and relocating some of its programming there; Doubleday Broadcasting operated the station for another nine weeks, before deciding to shut down the station early that December and turn over the license to the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) for cancellation on December 20, 1973 (the KDTV call letters are currently used by a Univision owned-and-operated station in San Francisco). The programming inventory held by KDTV was acquired by CBN, and combined with that of KXTX in January 1974, converting the latter surviving outlet into a full-time commercial independent station. The Channel 33 allocation would remain dormant in Dallas–Fort Worth for the next 6½ years, until Hill Broadcasting – a locally based group operated by Nolanda Hill and Sheldon Turner (both of whom, who had previously successfully lobbied the Dallas City Council to have a cable television franchise established in the city, each owned a 40% interest), and other investors that included among others, radio broadcaster Gordon McLendon (who had made previous failed attempts to launch a UHF television station in the market, and served as a commentator for the station once it launched) – applied to the FCC for a new construction permit to launch a new station on that allocation, which it issued on June 13, 1977. The current television station that would become KDAF first signed on the air on September 29, 1980 as KNBN-TV, the call letters standing for the "National Business Network", which served as the station's on-air branding. It operated from studio facilities located in a converted warehouse on 3333 Harry Hines Boulevard, near downtown Dallas (the building has since been torn down). The initial programming format consisted of business news programming during the daytime hours; evenings, meanwhile, were occupied by the subscription television service VEU (owned by Gene Autry's Golden West Broadcasters), featuring a mix of feature films, specials and, during the NBA season, Dallas Mavericks game telecasts. Again, this format was short-lived. Within a year-and-a-half of KNBN's sign-on, in the winter of 1981, KNBN-TV discontinued its block of business news programs and became an affiliate of the Spanish International Network (the forerunner to the present-day Univision). In September 1983, the VEU affiliation moved to rival independent KTWS-TV (channel 27, now MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KDFI). Stability, then transition In the fall of 1983, Hill Broadcasting sold KNBN to New York City-based Metromedia, which already owned independent stations in five of the six major U.S. cities where it owned television stations, for $15 million; the sale was finalized on November 8 of that year. Initially, KNBN remained a Spanish language station; however, it had drafted plans to eventually switch to an English language format. Around the time of its acquisition, the station added a couple of English language syndicated programs that were distributed by its new corporate parent's Metromedia Pictures Corporation subsidiary that were not already carried by any other station in Dallas-Fort Worth. SIN programming would eventually be relegated to the late afternoon and nighttime periods, with some English language programming being added during the daytime hours. On July 30, 1984, the station's call letters were changed to KRLD-TV—after radio station KRLD (1080 AM), which became a sister property to the television station after Metromedia successfully sought the FCC for a waiver of its cross-ownership regulations, which were in the process of being updated to allow common ownership of television and radio stations by a single company—to let it retain KRLD radio (incidentally, the KRLD-TV calls had previously been used from 1949 to 1970 by what is now KDFW, which was the original television sister of KRLD radio until the Times Mirror Company's 1970 sale of the latter station to Metromedia; the KNBN call letters are currently used by an NBC-affiliated station in Rapid City, South Dakota). Its operations subsequently moved to studio facilities located next door to KRLD radio at the station's current facility on John W. Carpenter Freeway on the northwest side of Dallas. The new KRLD-TV was entering a very crowded marketplace – its competition included KTXA, KXTX-TV and KTVT, the latter of which was the leading independent in the market at the time. The station adopted a general entertainment format, initially programming a schedule made primarily of adult-targeted fare such as first-run syndicated programs, plenty of off-network dramas, reruns of older game shows and some low-budget movies; the programming inventory incorporated very few cartoons at first, as most of these programs and shorts were already carried by other area stations. From 1984 to 1987, Channel 33 served as the broadcast home of the Dallas Sidekicks indoor soccer club. In the fall of 1985, with a huge abundance of barter cartoons now available on the market, KRLD-TV added two-hour blocks of these programs in the 7:00 to 9:00 a.m. and 3:00 to 5:00 p.m. timeslots, and also began phasing in more off-network sitcoms into its lineup. Under Metromedia's stewardship, its format began to increasingly resemble a traditional independent station for that time. Even still, the continued to underperform as most of the stronger programs available on the syndication market had been acquired by either its rival independents or by the market's network affiliates; the station also struggled to define a clear programming identity as it heavily incorporated movies, reruns and children's programs, while the shows it did air were repeatedly moved to different time slots in hopes of shoring up their ratings. The station attempted a coup to improve viewership by acquiring the local rights to syndicated reruns of Dallas and Dynasty for a reported fee of up to $38,000 per episode, only for neither show to pull decent ratings locally when they joined the station in September 1985. As a Fox owned-and-operated station In May 1985, Metromedia reached an agreement to sell KRLD-TV and its five sister independent stations – WNEW-TV (now WNYW) in New York City, KTTV in Los Angeles, WFLD-TV in Chicago, WTTG in Washington, D.C. and KRIV in Houston – to News Corporation for $2.55 billion (ABC affiliate WCVB-TV in Boston, the company's only network-affiliated station, would be sold to the Hearst Broadcasting subsidiary of the Hearst Corporation for $450 million in a separate, concurrent deal as part of a right of first refusal related to that station's 1982 sale to Metromedia). KRLD (AM) was sold to CBS Radio, to which Metromedia had previously attempted to sell the station in 1984, prior to its obtainment of the cross-ownership waiver for it and KRLD-TV. That October, News Corporation – which had purchased a 50% interest in 20th Century Fox corporate parent TCF Holdings for $250 million in March 1985 – announced its intentions to create a fourth television network that would use the resources of 20th Century Fox Television to both produce and distribute programming, intending for it to compete with ABC, CBS and NBC. The company formally announced the launch of the new network, the Fox Broadcasting Company, on May 7, 1986, with the former Metromedia stations serving as its nuclei. The purchase of the Metromedia stations was approved by the FCC and finalized on March 6, 1986, with News Corporation creating a new broadcasting unit, the Fox Television Stations, to oversee the six television stations. Concurrent with the completion of the Metromedia stations' acquisition by News Corporation, the station's call letters were changed to KDAF (representing the two cities it served, Dallas and Fort Worth," but would later take on an unofficial secondary meaning as "Dallas Area Fox"). KDAF became one of the charter owned-and-operated stations of the Fox Broadcasting Company at the network's launch seven months later on October 6, making it the first network-owned television station (commercial or non-commercial) in the Metroplex. Although it was now part of a network, Channel 33, for all intents and purposes, continued to be programmed as a de facto independent station as Fox's initial programming consisted solely of a late-night talk show, The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers; even when Fox launched its prime time lineup in April 1987, the network only aired programs during that daypart on weekends for two years afterward, before gradually adding additional nights of programming until it adopted a seven-night-a-week schedule in September 1993. Until Fox began airing prime time programming on a daily basis, KDAF aired a movie at 7:00 p.m. on nights when network programs did not air. The station, which began identifying as "Fox 33," remained unprofitable well into the early 1990s. However, with Fox's growth in the early part of that decade, the station was turning modest profits by 1994. Renaissance Broadcasting ownership and WB affiliation On December 18, 1993, the National Football League (NFL) accepted a $1.58 billion bid by Fox to acquire the television rights to the National Football Conference (NFC) for an initial four-year contractual tenure, beginning with the 1994 NFL season. The deal resulted in Fox assuming the NFC rights from CBS, which had carried the conference's games since 1956, fourteen years before the NFL merged with the American Football League (with their respective teams being split into the NFC and the American Football Conference). In order to raise the network's profile in advance of the start of the contract, Fox strategized to strengthen its affiliate portfolio by recruiting more VHF stations, especially those located in markets with an NFC franchise; at the time, Fox's stations were mostly UHF outlets that had limited to no prior history as major network affiliates, although it owned VHF outlets in four markets (WNYW, KTTV, WTTG and KSTU in Salt Lake City). On May 23, 1994, News Corporation – as part of a deal that included its acquisition of a 20% equity interest in the latter company – signed a long-term affiliation agreement with New World Communications, in which Fox would affiliate with heritage "Big Three" network stations that New World either owned outright or were in the process of purchasing in twelve markets. Under the initial agreement, nine television stations affiliated with either CBS, ABC or NBC – five out of seven that New World acquired through its 1992 purchase of SCI Television, and four others that it acquired on May 5 from Great American Communications (in a separate deal for $350 million in cash and $10 million in share warrants) – would become Fox affiliates once their existing respective affiliation contracts expired. Subsequently, on May 26, New World bought four stations owned by Argyle Television Holdings for $717 million, in a purchase option-structured deal. Under the terms, New World included CBS affiliate KDFW-TV – along with two of its sister stations, fellow CBS affiliate KTBC in Austin and ABC affiliate KTVI in St. Louis – in the group's affiliation agreement with Fox (NBC affiliate WVTM-TV in Birmingham was exempted as New World chose to transfer that market's ABC affiliate WBRC as well as ABC affiliate WGHP in High Point, North Carolina into a trust company for later sale to Fox Television Stations to comply with FCC restrictions at the time that prohibited broadcasting companies from owning more than twelve television stations nationwide and, in the case of Birmingham, barred television station duopolies). Although the network already owned KDAF, Fox sought the opportunity to affiliate with a VHF station in what was then the nation's seventh-largest market as KDFW had much stronger ratings than Channel 33 (placing second, behind ABC affiliate WFAA (channel 8), in total day and news viewership at the time) and maintained a news department; as a result, Fox Television Stations announced that it would place KDAF up for sale in early June 1994 (the agreement with New World resulted in Fox also placing Atlanta sister station WATL (now a MyNetworkTV affiliate) up for sale, in order for the network to affiliate with CBS affiliate WAGA-TV, with the former of the two Atlanta stations being sold to Qwest Broadcasting). CBS, meanwhile, had a thirteen-month leeway to find a new Dallas–Fort Worth affiliate, as its contract with KDFW did not expire until July 1, 1995. In the interim, for the first year of the network's contract with the NFC, KDAF assumed the local broadcast rights to the Dallas Cowboys – which previously had most of their games that were carried on broadcast television air on KDFW starting in 1962 through the NFC's contract with CBS, with the telecasts often drawing high ratings for that station – as a lame-duck O&O, when Fox formally began airing NFL telecasts on September 12, 1994 (Fox had aired its first NFL preseason game telecasts the month before). After approaching longtime NBC affiliate KXAS-TV (channel 5) and later being turned down for an affiliation deal by its then-owner LIN Broadcasting, on September 14, 1994, Gaylord Broadcasting reached an agreement to affiliate KTVT (channel 11) with CBS, in exchange for also switching its sister independent station in Tacoma, Washington, KSTW (now a CW owned-and-operated station), to the network. On November 15, 1994, Fox Television Stations announced that it would sell KDAF to Greenwich, Connecticut-based Renaissance Communications for $100 million; in exchange, Renaissance would sell existing Fox affiliate KDVR in Denver and its Fort Collins satellite station KFCT to Fox Television Stations for $70 million. Under the terms of the deal, Renaissance also reached an agreement with Time Warner in which KDAF would become an affiliate of The WB once the Fox affiliation moved to KDFW. Initially, KTVT was to become the network's Dallas-Fort Worth charter affiliate; however, Gaylord's pact to affiliate CBS with its stations in Dallas and Seattle effectively nullified that agreement, resulting in Time Warner filing an injunction in an attempt to dissolve The WB's affiliation agreement for those two stations and KHTV (now CW affiliate KIAH, a present-day sister station to KDAF) in Houston, the latter of which would ultimately join the network at its launch. Since KDAF could not join the network until KDFW's contract with CBS expired and Fox moved its programming to that station, The WB entered into a temporary affiliation arrangement with KXTX-TV, in which it would serve as the network's Metroplex charter affiliate in the interim. However the de facto trade hit a roadblock that nearly prevented the exchange from taking place: on January 15, 1995, NBC filed a petition to the FCC that called on the agency to reject approval of the KDVR purchase, alleging that News Corporation was in violation of FCC rules prohibiting foreign companies from holding more than a 25% ownership interest in an American television station (News Corporation founder and then-CEO Rupert Murdoch was born in Australia, where the company was founded before moving its operations to New York City in 1988, but became an American citizen in early 1986). Fox structured the KDVR-for-KDAF deal as two separate sales rather than as a trade with a cash exchange in likely anticipation of NBC trying to appeal the transaction and to ensure that Renaissance would continue on with its purchase of KDAF in either event. NBC withdrew the petition – as well as others it filed regarding Fox's concurring purchases of WFXT in Boston and WTXF-TV in Philadelphia, and News Corporation's ownership interest in SF Broadcasting – on February 17, 1995. New World, meanwhile, took over the operations of KDFW and the other Argyle Television stations through time brokerage agreements on January 19, 1995, three months before the group's purchase of the four stations was finalized on April 14. Fox's prime time and sports programming moved from KDAF to KDFW on July 2, 1995, with the CBS affiliation concurrently moving to KTVT. Although it lost the rights to most of Fox's programming, KDAF retained the local broadcast rights to the network's children's programming block, Fox Kids, as KDFW station management declined to carry the block's weekday daytime and Saturday morning editions (a move which had become standard practice for the other New World stations that had joined Fox since September 1994). KDAF took over the WB affiliation three days later on July 5, at which time, the station changed its branding to "WB 33"; KXTX simultaneously reverted into an independent station. The sales of KDAF to Renaissance Broadcasting and KDVR to Fox were finalized on July 9. As it did for most of its tenure as a Fox O&O, KDAF once again filled the 7:00 to 9:00 p.m. time slot with feature films as The WB had only maintained a lineup of prime time programs on Wednesday nights when the network moved over to Channel 33; this would become less of an issue as The WB launched additional nights of programming over the next four years, adopting a six-night weekly schedule in September 1999 (running Sunday through Fridays). In addition, the station's inventory of children's programming expanded when The WB launched a competitor to Fox Kids, Kids' WB, in September 1995; the station carried Kids' WB's weekday morning and afternoon blocks together on Monday through Friday mornings, while the Saturday morning block aired on Sundays as it aired the Fox Kids weekend block in its standard Saturday time slot. Alongside WB prime time programming and a blend of cartoons from both Fox Kids and Kids' WB, KDAF initially carried some syndicated cartoons, older and recent off-network sitcoms, and some first-run syndicated shows, including some series that KTVT was forced to vacate from its schedule to make room for the heavy amount of network programming brought on by its new CBS affiliation. Tribune Broadcasting ownership On July 1, 1996, Chicago-based Tribune Broadcasting announced that it would acquire Renaissance Communications for $1.13 billion. At the time, Tribune held a partial ownership interest in The WB; however KDAF could not technically be considered an owned-and-operated station of the network since Time Warner held an 87.5% majority stake in the network – which eventually decreased to 78%, when Tribune increased its stake in the network by purchasing a portion of Time Warner's equity interest. Two weeks later on July 17, News Corporation – which separated most of its entertainment holdings into 21st Century Fox in July 2013 – announced that it would acquire New World in an all-stock transaction worth $2.48 billion; the purchase by News Corporation was finalized on January 22, 1997, folding New World's ten Fox affiliates into the Fox Television Stations subsidiary, making KDFW the second television station in the Dallas-Fort Worth market to have served as a Fox owned-and-operated station. KDAF's programming focus gradually shifted under Tribune ownership; the station reduced its children's programming inventory to that provided by Kids' WB and acquired via syndication in September 1997, when the local rights to the Fox Kids block moved to independent station KDFI, which at the time was operated alongside KDFW through a local marketing agreement. KDAF gradually evolved its programming slate from the mid-1990s to about 2002, shifting focus away from older programs towards a lineup consisting primarily of first-run talk shows, reality series and court shows during the daytime hours, and recent off-network comedy and drama series at night. By September 2002, the only animated programs that were carried on KDAF came from Kids' WB; it became the last station in the market that continued to run cartoons on weekday afternoons until the weekday edition of the block was discontinued by The WB in January 2006, when the network replaced it with the Daytime WB rerun block (which would evolve into The CW Daytime). In January 2005, the station changed its on-air branding to "Dallas-Fort Worth's WB," de-emphasizing the station's Channel 33 allocation; it reverted to the "WB 33" brand and the previous accompanying logo (which it adopted upon the July 1995 switch to the network) by January 2006. CW affiliation On January 24, 2006, Time Warner's Warner Bros. unit and CBS Corporation announced that the two companies would shut down The WB and UPN. In their place, the companies would combine the respective programming of the two networks to create a new "fifth" network called The CW. On that date, The CW also signed a ten-year affiliation agreement with Tribune Broadcasting, under which sixteen of the group's eighteen WB-affiliated stations would serve as the network's charter stations. One of the stations included in the agreement was KDAF, which was announced as the network's Dallas-Fort Worth affiliate over UPN affiliate KTXA, one of five stations owned by CBS Television Stations that was excluded from a separate affiliation deal between that group and The CW in markets where Tribune owned a WB affiliate and CBS owned either a UPN affiliate or independent station; although since the network chose its affiliates based on which television station among The WB and UPN's respective affiliate bodies was the highest-rated in each market, it is likely that KDAF would have been chosen over KTXA in any event, as it had been the higher-rated of the two stations dating back to its tenure as a Fox owned-and-operated station. In preparation for the launch, the station unveiled its new on-air branding as "CW 33" in July 2006, primarily for promotions for The CW's programming and other related station imaging. KDAF officially joined The CW upon that network's launch on September 18 of that year, at which point, the new brand was applied to full-time usage. On April 2, 2007, Chicago-based investor Sam Zell announced plans to purchase the Tribune Company, with intentions to take the publicly traded firm private; the deal was completed on December 20, 2007. Tribune subsequently filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection in 2008, due to the $12 billion in debt accrued from Zell's leveraged buyout and costs from the privatization of the company; Tribune emerged from bankruptcy in December 2012 under the control of its senior debt holders Oaktree Capital Management, Angelo, Gordon & Co. and JPMorgan Chase. Because of the consistent relative weakness in the ratings for The CW's programs, both locally and nationally (the national average total viewership of the network's programs ranges from just under one million to around three million viewers depending on the show), most of Tribune Broadcasting's CW-affiliated stations – with the exception of WPIX in New York City, KTLA in Los Angeles and flagship station WGN-TV in Chicago, all of which already used limited network branding – adopted revised on-air brands beginning in 2008 that de-emphasized their ties to the network. In July 2008, the station changed its branding to the simplified "KDAF 33", before rebranding as "The 33" that September as part of a corporate effort by Tribune to strengthen the local branding of its stations and reduce the dependence on the use of references to The CW in its stations' branding in part due to the network's weak national ratings. The "CW 33" name eventually returned full-time in September 2011, as Tribune's CW stations began restoring network references in their branding. Aborted sale to Sinclair; pending sale to Nexstar On May 8, 2017, Hunt Valley, Maryland-based Sinclair Broadcast Group entered into an agreement to acquire Tribune Media for $3.9 billion, plus the assumption of $2.7 billion in debt held by Tribune. In its earlier structures, the deal would have resulted in KDAF and its Houston sister, KIAH, gaining sister stations in seven other markets within Texas: Abilene (ABC affiliate KTXS-TV as well as San Angelo semi-repeater KTXE-LD), Austin (CBS affiliate KEYE-TV), Amarillo (ABC affiliate KVII-TV and satellite station KVIH-TV), San Antonio (the virtual triopoly of NBC affiliate WOAI-TV, Fox affiliate KABB and CW affiliate KMYS), El Paso (CBS affiliate KDBC-TV and Fox affiliate KFOX-TV), Harlingen (CBS affiliate KGBT-TV), and Beaumont–Port Arthur (the virtual duopoly of Fox affiliate KBTV-TV and CBS-CW affiliate KFDM). On April 24, 2018, Sinclair announced that KDAF and KIAH would be acquired by Baltimore-based Cunningham Broadcasting (which has its non-voting stock controlled and, until January of that year, had been majority owned by the estate of the late Carolyn Smith, mother of executive chairman David D. Smith and widow of company founder Julian S. Smith) for $60 million. Sinclair originally planned to retain operational stewardship of KDAF through a shared services agreement with Cunningham; this would have formed a virtual duopoly with Greenville-licensed Stadium affiliate KTXD-TV (channel 47), which Cunningham had acquired from Dallas-based London Broadcasting Company in September 2017. (Sinclair concurrently proposed selling CW-affiliated sister WPIX in New York City to Cunningham, which intended to lease the operations of that station to Sinclair under a master services agreement (MSA); however, FCC and Department of Justice scrutiny over that proposal led Sinclair to seek to directly acquire WPIX on April 24.) In a revised filing submitted on July 18, Sinclair disclosed it would instead sell KDAF as well as KIAH to an independent third party in order to address concerns expressed by FCC chairman Ajit Pai two days before, concerning the partner licensees Sinclair proposed using to allow it to operate certain Tribune stations while materially reducing Sinclair's national ownership cap space short of the 39% limit. (For this reason, Sinclair also proposed directly acquiring independent station WGN-TV in Chicago, rescinding a proposed sale of the Tribune television flagship to WGN-TV LLC – a limited liability company to have been owned by Steven Fader, a Maryland automotive dealer and business associate of David Smith – which was to have leased WGN's operations to Sinclair under an MSA.) Despite this, that same day, the FCC Commissioners' Board voted unanimously, 4-0, to send the Sinclair-Tribune acquisition proposal to an evidentiary review hearing before an administrative law judge, a move largely seen among media analysts as a potential downfall for the deal. On August 9, Tribune announced it would terminate the Sinclair deal, and concurrently filed a breach of contract lawsuit in the Delaware Chancery Court, alleging that Sinclair engaged in protracted negotiations with the FCC and the DOJ over regulatory issues, refused to sell stations in markets where it already had properties, and proposed divestitures to parties with ties to Sinclair executive chair David D. Smith that were rejected or highly subject to rejection to maintain control over stations it was required to sell. On December 3, 2018, Irving-based Nexstar Media Group announced it would acquire Tribune's assets for $6.4 billion in cash and debt. The deal—which would make Nexstar the largest television station operator by total number of stations upon its expected closure late in the third quarter of 2019—would give KDAF additional sister stations nearby markets including Lawton–Wichita Falls (NBC affiliate KFDX-TV and SSA partners KJTL Fox and KJBO-LP MyNetworkTV), Waco–Bryan–College Station (Fox affiliate KWKT-TV and MyNetworkTV affiliate KYLE-TV), Tyler–Longview (NBC affiliate KETK-TV and SSA partners KFXK-TV Fox and KTPN-LD MyNetworkTV) and Abilene (CBS affiliate KTAB-TV and NBC-affiliated SSA partner KRBC-TV). Given that Nexstar's operations are based in the Metroplex, it is unclear whether KDAF will be designated as a flagship outlet for the group (either as a sole flagship or in conjunction with one of the three Tribune-owned stations in the three largest U.S. markets). Category:The CW Affiliates Category:Channel 33 Category:Dallas/Fort Worth, TX Category:Texas Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Univision affiliates Category:Former VEU Affiliates Category:Former Preview affiliates Category:Former Fox Affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:1980 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:UHF Category:The CW Texas Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:Fox Television Stations Category:1984 Category:1986 Category:Nexstar Media Group